


Try

by NarutoRox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angsty bromantic triangle, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Brotherly love/angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Itachi Sasuke and Naruto's relationship, Itachi Sasuke and Naruto's relationship comes Full circle, Songfic, though more Hurt than comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarutoRox/pseuds/NarutoRox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The relationships between Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi aren't what anyone would call healthy, let alone normal. Pain and love go hand in hand, when it comes to the bonds between them. And yet...they still try. Because in the end, what else can they really do? Song-fic to P!nk's 'Try'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song-fic to P!nk's 'Try', which I highly recommend listening to while you read this. I think the song embodies the ItaNaruSasu angst bromantic triangle well.
> 
> This was written well over a year ago, though I have done no editing since (other than fixing a few obvious typos). 
> 
> Please keep in mind that anything in italics are song lyrics, and not written by me.

_Ever wonder about what he's doing_

 

 

Before, Itachi had often wondered what Sasuke was doing. If he was eating properly, sleeping, taking care of himself. He knew, by all means, that he had lost the right to know those things after what he had put Sasuke through, and that those were all mostly trifles in Sasuke's complicated life now anyway...but he couldn't help it. He would still sit and stare out into the night, seeing not the stars or scenery, but the ingrained image of his smiling baby brother.

 

_How it all turned to lies_

 

  
**Murderer. Traitor. Evil.** He could accept all of that - from the village he loved, from his former friends and comrades, even from Sasuke - so long as it kept up the ruse. So long as it kept his little brother safe. He didn't care what it took, and how many lies he would have to tell, he would do it. He would lie to his friends and lovers and family, if that's what was necessary. For his little brother, he would do it.

 

_Sometimes I think that it's better, to never ask why_

 

He'd stopped asking why years ago. Why his clan, why his parents, why his village, why Sasuke, why him, why it had to be this way. There were never any answers anyway. Really, it didn't matter why, it just mattered that this was the way it had to be. His own pain wasn't even a factor.

 

_Where there is desire, there is gonna be a flame_

 

He would keep Sasuke safe, no matter what the cost. He would prevent his home from falling to ruin, no matter what the cost.

 

_Where there is a flame someone's bound to get burned_

 

Even if he had to cut down his own clan, his family.

 

_But just because it burns doesn't mean you're gonna die_

 

No matter how much pain he was in, how sick he was, how blind he became, it didn't matter.

 

_You gotta get up and try try try_

 

He would hold on.

 

_You gotta get up and try try try_

 

For Konoha, and for Sasuke...he would _try._ Even if it killed him

 

_You gotta get up and try try try_

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Funny how the heart can be deceiving_

 

Sasuke had spent _years_ hating Itachi. He had sold his soul, emptying it of all emotions but hate, years ago. On that night when his brother had taken everything he cared about from him, and forced him to relive it over and over again. He thought he couldn't possibly feel anymore pain, that it couldn't get any worse than that.

 

_More than just a couple times_

 

But Itachi had lied, all for him. He'd loved Sasuke, and had given away _everything_ , for him. It shouldn't have been possible to feel that much pain, and anguish, and love for someone you had vowed to hate your whole life, someone you had sworn to kill. Someone you _had_ killed. But it was.

 

_Why do we fall in love so easy? Even when it's not right_

 

He'd loved Itachi more than anything. If you had asked him as a child who he loved the most, he would have said, without a doubt or pause, Itachi. His answer would be the same now. Who had given those bastards the right to play God with his brother's life? How was that right?

 

_Where there is desire, there is gonna be a flame_

 

He'd avenge his brother, and make those who did this to him pay.

 

_Where there is a flame, someone's bound to get burned_

 

He'd set the village he had once called home ablaze, and watch it burn to ashes himself if that's what it took.

 

_But just because it burns doesn't mean you're gonna die_

 

He wanted his brother to be happy, to be proud of him. No, what he really wanted was Itachi alive and happy beside him, but that was impossible. What Itachi wanted was for the village to live and prosper.

 

_You gotta get up and try try try_

 

He hated them. He hated what they had done to Itachi, but...if that's what his brother wanted...

 

_You gotta get up and try try try_

 

He would defend Konoha. He didn't like it, but for Itachi...he would _try._

 

_You gotta get up and try try try_

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Ever worry that it might be ruined_

 

No matter how many times Naruto had told Sakura that it would all be fine, that things would go back to the way they had been, deep down he knew he was lying, to her and to himself. Everyone else could see it - hell, even Sakura could see it, while he continued to lie to himself. Sasuke wasn't coming back the same person he had left, if he came back at all. It would never go back to the way things were. It couldn't.

 

_And does it make you wanna cry?_

 

He could put on a tough front for everyone else. He could lie and pretend, but it didn't matter. He still had the nightmares, and woke up in tears. He'd given Sakura a hard time for crying, but really, he wasn't much better. Crying wouldn't bring Sasuke back. Telling himself that didn't stop the dreams, though.

 

_When you're out there doing what you're doing_

 

He gave it his best, 110%. Deep down, he knew it wasn't healthy, his fixation on his friend. His 'former' friend, according to everyone else - Sasuke included. He was holding onto Sasuke by a thread, but it was a thread he would cling to for his life. Because nothing else mattered. Sasuke was the first thing he thought about when he woke up in the morning, and the last thing he thought about before he went to sleep.

 

_Are you just getting by?_

 

Because the hole Sasuke had torn into his chest that day at the Valley of the End wouldn't heal until he had brought his friend back. The empty, lonely hole that made it hard to breathe when he wasn't busy, alone with his thoughts.

 

_Tell me are you just getting by by by_

 

He _would_ bring Sasuke back. No matter what.

 

_Where there is desire, there is gonna be a flame_

 

He would take a thousand beatings and more if he had to, it didn't matter.

 

_Where there is a flame, someone's bound to get burned_

 

Even if he lost every one of his limbs, he'd crawl if he had to.

 

_But just because it burns doesn't mean you're gonna die_

 

Until he brought Sasuke back, he wouldn't die. He wouldn't fall.

 

_You gotta get up and try try try_

 

Sasuke was his family. He'd bring him back, even if it killed him.

 

_You gotta get up and try try try_

 

Because he would never forgive himself if he didn't _try_.

 

_You gotta get up and try try try_

 

**The bonds between brothers is complicated; one does not need to be related by blood to feel it.**

 

_You gotta get up and try try try_

 

**Despite one's best efforts to break them, the bonds will still be there, be it through hate or love.**

 

_You gotta get up and try try try_

 

**For three individuals in particular, the web of these bonds are vast, extending beyond that of love and hate and loyalty.**

 

_You gotta get up and try try try_

 

**For these bonds with one another, they would do anything.**

 

_You gotta get up and try try try_

 

**For each other...they would never stop trying.**

 

_You gotta get up and try try try_


End file.
